They're Back
by EosAella
Summary: With Sethius well and truly ashed everything can go back to normal. Or, well as normal as it can be for me with the whole Chosen One, Dracula's Son and Heir thing I've got going on. Then the Brannaghs came back and things got a whole lot more comlicated.
1. Chapter 1

"Vladimir!"

"No dad we've been through this. I am going to live a normal life, no bags, no bottles, no breathers, no blood." I held up the piece of toast I was holding in my hand, "this will do me just fine for breakfast."

The toast burst into flames in my hand .

"Or I could just go hungry." I said and with a final glare at my dad I left early for school because Miss McCauley wanted to see me in her office before classes began.

I knocked and waited for her to tell me to come in, wondering why she was talking to me rather than dad.

"Whatever it was it was probably Ingrid or dad." I said as I walked into her office.

She smiled at me, "You're not in trouble Vlad I just wanted your help with something."

I frowned before realising there were two other people in the room.

Two other people that I knew.

From Stokely.

"Hi Vlad." Robin said giving me a wave. Chloe just smiled meekly.

"I was hoping you could show Robin and Chloe around, it's their first day so I thought a familiar face might help." Miss McCauley said before shooing us out of her office.

"Sooo…" I said in an attempt to break the silence that had fallen upon us, "why did you leave Stokely?"

"You know I don't really remember, I know that your old castle burnt down but then after that there's nothing. Really strange." Robin said.

I frowned.

"It's probably just too traumatic for you Robin, it's quite common and that new kid was a bit weird. I mean who's allergic to garlic anyway?"

I pretended to cough to hide my surprise at this. It was probably wrong that I didn't really even want to know what had happened, I was just happy that their safe now.

Sort of I corrected myself when I remember that there are still four fully fledged vampires on the premises.

And Renfield's cooking.

Which could almost be considered more deadly than I am.

Almost.

"What about you Vlad? You were there one day and then just gone the next!"

"Oh, um, turns out dad had wanted to move for a while and so he bought this place." I lied gesturing around us.

Well I was hardly going to tell them it was that or be murdered by my own sister now was I?

"Vlad!" I heard a shout behind me and turned to face Erin, relieved that the subject could be dropped.

"It's your dad and Ingrid, they're fighting again."

"They're always fighting."

"But this time your dad's in a really bad mood."

"He's always in a bad mood when he's fighting with Ingrid, he's just worse today because I refused to have bl- oatmeal for breakfast." Catching myself when I remembered that Robin and Chloe were still here.

"They've got the garlic guns out."

"I'll be right there." I rolled my eyes. "Will you look after Robin and Chloe for me?"

"Who?"

I nodded my head in their direction.

"They've had the same mind wipe as Renfield and the Van helsings though so careful what you say. We don't need them fainting on us." I muttered in her ear.

She nodded and I ran off towards our private section of the school.

I walked into the throne room to find dad and Ingrid pointing pistols at each other. I sighed and clicked my fingers to make them drop the guns.

"Was one hundred years really that much to ask for? It's only been two months!"

"He started-"

"Ungrateful wench-"

"Rotten coffin-"

"Failure children-"

I raised my eyebrows at the last shout that came through. "Thanks dad."

"Well if you'd just had a glass earlier…"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"What were you even fighting about," dad opened his mouth, "Ingrid?" I finished pointedly.

"My coffin's rotting, the side's all splintered. I could get staked in my sleep just for moving."

I gave dad a look.

"Well you can tell why I didn't want her to have another one then."

I shook my head at both of them.

"Dad, just get her another one, they don't cost much. And Ingrid, maybe this one won't rot so much if you didn't go to sleep with wet hair so often."

"I only do that when it rains whilst I'm hunting."

"It's England. It's always raining."

Ingrid let out a frustrated cry and stormed from the room, I rolled my eyes at the distant crash of thunder.

"Vladdy," I looked round at dad who was holding a coffin catalogue, "which do you think is better, garlic scented or UV lit?" I sighed my eyes and took the magazine out of his hands.

"Why don't you let me organise this dad?"

I swore as I saw the time and realized I was almost late for maths. I could get there on time obviously but I had wanted to catch up with Robin and Chloe more beforehand.

I flitted down to my classroom only to hear two thumps from behind me. I turned around and saw Erin, Robin and Chloe. The last two lying on the floor having just fainted.

"Idiot." Erin muttered.

I smiled apologetically before bending down to wake them up.

"What happened?" Robin asked groggily.

"Don't ask me, you two just keeled over. Must have been over excited but I'm sure that'll wear off because we've got maths now, except Chloe, you're down the hall. Fifth door, English"

They both nodded before heading into their respective classrooms. I caught Erin's eye and knew we were sharing the same thoughts.

Things just lot a whole lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

We managed to stumble through double maths alright and soon enough it was break and and Ingrid had decided to show her face.

"H-hi Ingrid." Robin stuttered

I rolled my eyes, "what do you want?"

"Can I not come and see my brother when I want to?"

"No."

"Fine, I was going to ask you what dumb and dumber are doing here," she said gesturing over her shoulder to where Ian and Paul were standing, "but evidently you have your own problems with dumbest here." She pointed at Robin.

I sighed and gave her a look as Robin spotted his brothers and called them over.

"Oh great, they hadn't seen me yet." Ingrid muttered.

"Hey little bro, how was your – Ingrid!" Paul said as he and Ian came over. Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"And Vlad, what are you two doing here?" Ian finished.

"We live here idiots." Ingrid snapped.

"Right… So Chloe, how was class. English right?"

"Yeah, we're doing a class novel though I'm not really looking forward to studying it."

"Really, what is it?" I asked.

"Bram Stoker's Dracula. The ideas put down are simply ridiculous I mean-"

I tuned out from what she was saying as I pinched the bridge of my nose and and took a deep breath. "Hey Vlad," Ingrid whispered to me, "are their memory wipes still working?"

"Of course they are, you don't see Ian or Paul armed with a pitchfork do you?"

"Excellent." She muttered. "Well as lovely as this little catch up has been I really must be going, places to be people to see and all that but why don't you all come round to ours for lunch. I know dad would just love to talk about the book with you Chloe. It's his favourite."

She swept off and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from saying something rude.

Erin caught my eye with a worried glance, "what do you think she's going to do?"

"Probably just make them faint several times out of pure amusement, to be honest for Robin it might be quite funny. He let me sleep in a school corridor once and then wake up barking like a wolf." She gave me a strange look, "It was a vampire dream, long story. But of course, that would be wrong to laugh at my old friend." I added quickly under her glare.

"Mhmm," she nodded. "What about your dad?"

"Ah, well he might have to be distracted, he's a bit peckish today."

"Right." She said as the bell went.

I shook my head and made my way to art with Robin after pointing Chloe in the direction of History.

"Brannagh is it? Yes well, this is very good but you're supposed to be doing observational drawings." Our teacher said peering over Robin's shoulder.

We were meant to be drawing the person sitting opposite us. I looked down at my drawing of Robin.

Well it's a good thing I'm not planning on becoming an artist.

"I am Miss." Robin replied

"Really? Because last time checked Vlad didn't have fangs."

I looked up from my picture to see that Robin had indeed drawn a very life like picture of me. With fangs.

I definitely didn't have fangs at this particular point in time otherwise he would be unconscious by now. This didn't stop subtly running my tongue over my teeth to check though.

Nope, not there.

"I just thought it added to the picture is all Miss, don't you think it makes at look better?"

The teacher shook her head and walked off around the room.

"What?" he asked when he caught me looking at him strangely.

"I don't have fangs Robin." I said bluntly.

"No, but you look much better with them." He said before returning to the picture.

I raised my eyebrows before doing the same.

I looked back at Robin's picture when the bell went as he was rolling it up to put in his bag, I would say that it was realistic but obviously I can't having never been able to see my reflection since my sixteenth.

"So why fangs?" I asked him as we left for lunch.

"You know how I've always loved vampires, I don't care if they don't exist they're still cool."

"How do you know they don't exist?"

"Don't be stupid Vlad."

I stopped and shook my head at him before jogging to catch up.

"Come on then," he continued, "Ingrid said we could go to yours for lunch."

"Oh yeah, she did didn't she?" I muttered, "come on, this way."

"I wonder why your sister invited us; I mean she never really seemed to like us all that much. It was just this vibe that she gave off. You know?"

"Mmm."

We turned the corner to see Chloe talking animatedly to a girl in her year who I didn't know.

"Hey," I said to Chloe as we approached them.

"Oh, hi guys. This is Ella, Ella this is my brother Robin and-"

"Vlad Count." Ella finished, "everyone knows him."

"Right… Anyway Chloe are you ready to go?" I was a bit confused by this girl.

"Yeah, Vlad's gonna show us where he lives now. Remember Ingrid invited us?" Robin said.

"Oh yeah of course."

"I warn you, it's not as nice as the old castle. More like an attic to be fair." I apologised pre-emptively.

"You used to live in a castle?" asked Ella in an awe filled voice.

"Yeah, in Wales. Chloe and Robin were our neighbours."

"That is so cool. I can't believe you would move to somewhere like here, I mean why would you leave a castle?"

"It's a long story. Anyway it's been nice meeting you but we really should be going." I said beginning to walk off.

"Vlad! Don't be rude. Can't Ella come too?" Chloe shouted after me.

"Oh I really don't think that's a good id-"

"Vlad!" I turned around to see Erin, "come on, your dad wants to talk to you."

I sighed. This couldn't be good.

"What about?"

"Err… Lunch."

"Right, well, Chloe and Robin were meant to be coming with us so let's get going before he throws a strop."

"But what about El-" Chloe began.

"No!"

"Meany."

"Not really." I muttered so no one heard me.


End file.
